User blog:Numnum22/Oz characters with similarities to other villains:Winkie Guards
These are the Winkie Guards, the footsoldiers of the Wicked Witch of the West. and these are the villains similar to them: Gallery CardSoldiers.jpg|Card Soldiers (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) Stormtrooper.jpg|Stormtroopers (Star Wars series) Review BattleDroids2010SagaLegends still.jpg|Battle Droids (Star Wars series) Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Maleficent's Goons (Disney's Sleeping Beauty) Peter-pan2-disneyscreencaps_com-6470.jpg|Neverland Pirates (Disney's Peter Pan series) Putty Patrol Bladedx1.png|Putty Patrollers (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) Commando Elite.png|Commando Elite (Small Soldiers) The_Goblin_Army.jpg|Goblin Army (Labyrinth) Orcs (Lord of the Rings).jpg|Orcs (Lord of the Rings series) Decepticon Island's Leadership Trio.jpg|Decepticons (Transformers series) Garthim 1.jpg|Garthim (The Dark Crystal) Cobra_Soldiers.jpg|Cobra Troopers (G.I. JOE series) Bat-soldier.png|Cobra B.A.T.s (G.I. Joe: A real American hero) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps.com-9009-1-.jpg|Rhino Guards (Disney's Robin Hood) Robin-hood-disneyscreencaps_com-348-1-.jpg|Wolf Bowmen (Disney's Robin Hood) SpaceBalls6.jpg|Spaceball Troopers (Spaceballs) WolfPack.jpg|Lord Shen's Wolf Army (Kung Fu Panda 2) 4080188308 ef48b2c943 o.png|Foot Soldiers (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Hunchback-of-the-notre-dame-disneyscreencaps.com-188.jpg|Frollo's Soldiers (Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame) MagnaGuard.jpg|Droid Magna Guards (Star Wars series) Inhaler.png|Yokians (Jimmy Neutron series) 600px-APIMOM-92FS-1.jpg|Dr. Evil's Henchmen (Austin Powers series) Sharpclaws.jpg|Sharpclaws (Star Fox Adventures series) Screen_Shot_2017-02-06_at_1.05.08_PM.png|Mr. Big's Troops (Michael Jackson's Moonwalker) The_Drej.jpg|Dreji Alien Drones (Titan A.E.) The-avengers-aliens.jpg|Chitauri (Marvel Comics) MP10KoopaTroopa.png|Koopa Troopas (Mario series) 594px-Hammer_Bro.png|Hammer Bros (Mario series) Stormtoads.jpg|Storm Toad Troopers (Bucky O'Hare and the Toad Wars) Ultron_Sentinels_Low_2.png|Ultron Sentinels (Marvel Comics) Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-503.jpg|Farquaad's Guards (Shrek series) KritterSMS.png.png|Kritters (Donkey Kong Country series) Cda-1-.png|CDA Guards (Disney/Pixar's Monsters Inc.) Hornets.png|Hornets (Disney's Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) Screen Shot 2017-03-24 at 11.08.30 AM.png|Glitter Bots (Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer) 230px-HeartGold SoulSilver Team Rocket Grunt.png|Team Rocket Grunts (Pokemon) Ruby Sapphire Team Magma Grunts.png|Team Magma Grunts (Pokemon: Ruby & Sapphire) Team Skull grunts.png|Team Skull Grunts (Pokemon: Sun and Moon) Ruby Sapphire Team Aqua Grunts.png|Team Aqua Grunts (Pokemon: Ruby and Sapphire) XY Team Flare Grunts.png|Team Flare Grunts (Pokemon) 250px-Diamond Pearl Team Galactic Grunts.png|Team Galactic Grunts (Pokemon) Team Plasma Costume 2.png|Team Plasma Grunts (Pokemon: Black and White) The Beagle Boys.jpg|Beagle Boys (Disney Universe) Swatbot.jpg|SWATbots (Sonic The Hedgehog) Rango 3.jpg|Mayor John's Thugs (Rango) The Horned King's Guards.jpg|The Horned King's Guards (Disney's The Black Cauldron) Toon Patrol (WFRR).jpg|The Toon Patrol (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) Mulan-disneyscreencaps.com-3067.jpg|Hun Army (Disney's Mulan) Gruntling_Red.jpg|Gruntlings (Banjo-Kazooie series) Corplet_2.jpg|Corplets (Yooka-Laylee) Alpha-beta-gamma-dogs-600x694.jpg|Muntz's Dogs (Disney/Pixar's Up) 830px-DiamondDogs1Zoom.png|Diamond Dogs (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) BoilerEnem.png|Boiler Guards (MediEvil) WhiteFang02.png|White Fang Soldiers (RWBY) 830px-ThePigs.png|Green Pigs (Angry Birds series) Clayton's men.jpg|Clayton's Pirates (Disney's Tarzan) Royal_Procession.png|Fire Nation Soldiers (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Anti-Virus Bots.jpg|Anti-Virus Bots (The EMOJI Movie) Thuggeeguards.jpg|Thuggee Guards (Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom) Soldiers.jpg|Russian Soldiers (Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull) CW-SniperJoe-Art.jpg|Sniper Joes (Mega Man series) Screen Shot 2017-07-21 at 9.36.42 AM.png|Nazi Soldiers (Indiana Jones series) Rabbid.jpg|Rabbids (Rayman: Ravaging Rabbids) Happy minions.jpg|Minions (Despicable Me series) Winx-club-se-1-ep-19-17590-1-.jpg|Army of Darkness (Winx Club) Soto enraged at Diego's failure.jpg|Soto's Pack (Ice Age) Hoodwinked Evil Ski Team.jpg|Evil Ski Team (Hoodwinked!) S1e13b Watchdogs seeing the picnic.jpg|Watchdogs (Wander Over Yonder) Rhynoc.jpg|Rhynocs (Spyro series) Staffriptoc.png|Riptocs (Spyro series) Drow.jpg|Drow (Skylanders series) Shadowkhan-jackie-chan-adventures-12351339-246-500.jpg|Shadowkhan (Jackie Chan Adventures) Bulblin_(Twilight_Princess).png|Bulbins (The Legend of Zelda series) Stalfos Zelda.png|Stalfos (The Legend of Zelda series) PARADEMONS.jpg|Parademons (DC Comics) The Instant Martians.jpg|The Instant Martians (Looney Tunes) Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 9.03.58 AM.png|Serpent Men (Conan the Adventurer) More of the Storm King's soldiers appear MLPTM.png|Storm Creatures (My Little Pony: The Movie) Gnorcsrt.jpg|Gnorcs (Spyro the Dragon series) Nexo_Warrior.png|Nexosporidum Warriors (Destroy All Humans!: Path of the Furon) Blisk1.png|Blisk (Destroy All Humans! 2) Parademon JL.jpg|Parademons (DC Extended Universe) Screen Shot 2018-07-11 at 7.24.35 PM.png|Robot Blacksmiths (Robots the Movie) Doombots from Fantastic Four Vol 1 536 001.jpg|Doombots (Marvel Comics) Galactor (Gatchaman) .jpg|Galactor (Gatchaman) Leroy-stitch-disneyscreencaps.com-6701.jpg|Leroy Clones (Disney's Leroy & Stitch) Gordanians2.jpg|Gordanians (DC Comics) Rebel Army Infantry Soldier.jpg|Rebel Army (Metal Slug) Mott Street Maulers.png|Mott Street Maulers (An American Tail) The captain amongst his fellow changelings.png|Changelings (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) EPG-0.jpg|Elite Praetorian Guards (Star Wars: The Last Jedi) TinSoldiers.png|Tin Soldiers (Disney's The Nutcracker and the Seven Realms) DoofenwarlockGuards.png|Doofenwarlock Guards (Disney's Phineas and Ferb) AAAAWW.jpg|Frills (Ty the Tasmanian Tiger series) Skrulls.jpg|Skrulls (Marvel Universe) GSCS-Frackles.jpg|Frackles (The Great Santa Claus Switch) 46image.jpg|Rabbit Thugs (Robbie the Reindeer: Legend of the Lost Tribe) Masked Guard.jpg|Masked Guards (Mortal Kombat series) Krimzon Guard.jpg|Krimzon Guards (Jak 2) Bensons.png|The Bensons (Disney/Pixar's Toy Story 4) Slugs(BestFiends).jpg|Slugs (Best Fiends) Yellow Turbans.png|Yellow Turbans (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Total-war-three-kingdoms-dong-zhuo.jpg|Dong Zhuo's Army (Romance of the Three Kingdoms series) Secret_service_look_alikes.png|Secret Service Look-Alike Agents (Disney's Recess: School's Out) BerserkerArmy.png|Berserker Army (Marvel Comics) Dragon-quest-slimes.png|Slimes (Dragon Quest series) Prinny.png|Prinnies (Disgaea series) Goblins (Hobbit).jpg|Goblins (The Hobbit) Category:Blog posts